


Call me Mistress

by iraincensus



Series: Shepards Playlist [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: The next part of Shepard's playlist.Thane still has problems and continues to track Shepard. Then comes Halloween...The inspiration came from the song Call me master by Blood on the Dancefloor.





	Call me Mistress

Smiling, she looked at the young Drell, who told her about his day. Ever since the Normandy was condemned to a forced break, this had become a ritual. As soon as Thane's son was free he wrote her a message and Litavis gladly accepted this invitation. From time to time he also asked questions about his father. Shepard tried to get him to ask Thane these questions again and again, but Kolyat needed time. Her eyes were stuck in the shop window behind her interlocutor. She had noticed a movement. He followed her again. Since Garrus had made her aware of it, she noticed it more and more. At first she loved to laugh at her best friend, but after the recent events she was much more attentive.

"Commander?"

Damn it. She hadn't listened anymore. Slowly her gaze turned back to her opposite. She had really been distracted. So much that not a word had penetrated her mind. Something like that happened to her only very rarely.

"Sorry, Krios. I was just distracted."

"Of what?"

"I'm being persecuted."

Now his gaze became restless. His eyes looked behind her at the crowd. Litavis laughed quietly.

"Quite calmly. There is no danger for us from my pursuer."

"How do you know that, Commander?"

"My persecutor is your father. He's been following me for some time."

"He does what?"

"He follows me. Not only when I meet with you. Almost always. To shake him off is not so easy at all."

Kolyat's gaze became more and more unbelieving. How he stared at her now. Had she said something wrong? Was Garrus right?

"I didn't know that you... well, I mean... I wouldn't know that... um..."

"The what, Krios?"

"Well, that you and my father... I thought of my mother..."

"Stop. Your father and I are not a couple, Kolyat. Really not. We are friends. We understand each other well, but no more."

This seemed to reassure the young Drell a little. Shepard looked into the window again. There was no more trace of Thane. This was not surprising. He was one of the best assassins there was. She wondered anyway that she noticed him so often. Maybe he wanted her to feel safe. Shepard had told him before that she had a problem with Cerberus and that they were confident that the Illusive Man would allow her to monitor. On Kolyat's next question, however, she swallowed her coffee and stared at him in disbelief.

"Do humans get in heat?"

"No. Ok, Kolyat, so far I haven't thought about it, but your reaction is just changing that. What is going on?"

"We Drell start chasing women we're interested in when they're in heat. Otherwise we would only follow our partners if we thought they were in danger."

"With me, however, neither one nor the other applies."

"I can only give you this explanation, Commander. When my mother had her heat back then, my father followed her like a shadow and then..."

"Stop. I really don't want to know about your parents' sex life."

"Humans are so prudish.", he laughed quietly.

"Oh, Krios. I am by no means a prude. But when I want to know something like that, I ask him myself. After all, it's his business what he tells me."

Thane's son seemed to be enjoying himself insanely. Shepard had to admit that this was a strange conversation, but to experience Kolyat so open and relaxed was nice.

"What about male Drell? I mean, when your women get into heat, does something similar happen to you?

"They really don't seem so prudish, Commander. Yes, it also happens to men. But only very, very rarely. The sleep of death has always prevented it with my father. Oh... That could be, Commander."

"Oh, great. Shall I find a female drell for him now? That should be damn hard. Or would other species go as well? This is slowly becoming the worst joke ever. An assassin is beaten by a commander in a brothel."

Now Kolyat laughed so loudly that the other guests turned to them. They spent half an hour in the café before Kolyat accompanied them to the docks. He embraced her and even rubbed their upper bodies against each other for a moment. 

"Kolyat?"

"If he begins to breathe quickly and growls when he perceives my smell on you, we have certainty."

"I'd beat him if he sniffed at me."

"Counterproductive, Commander. Very counterproductive."

Laughing, he just left her standing with her mouth open.

\--------------------

Laughing, Shepard left the main battery. Since she had helped Garrus he felt much better again. It was almost like before between them. That wasn't quite true. It was even better. The Turian opened himself towards her more and more. Still grinning she went to the coffee machine. Now that they were stuck in the Citadel, the ship was almost empty and Litavis enjoyed the peace. She looked briefly at her Omnitool. The coffee had to wait. It was tea time. So the steps of the commander led her to life support.

"Hello, Thane."

"Siha, I've been expecting you."

As usual Litavis took a seat on the free chair. The smell of the tea filled the whole room. Carefully she sipped the drink. The Assassin still tried to inspire her for tea. She would only like to know where he hoarded all these varieties.

"It is very strong. I could get used to it."

"Better than coffee?"

Laughing, the redhead shook her head.

"No. But close to it."

The blinking of his second eyelids told her more than words. He was happy to be apparently close. They talked for quite a while. It was strange how freely she could talk to him about everything. There were only a few topics that Litavis avoided. Kolyat, that Thane followed her constantly and Mordin's investigation results. She had once asked the Drell about it, but unlike Garrus, he didn't want to talk about it. Time passed and the smell of the tea was gone. Was she mistaken or had Thane's frills turned darker? Shepard said goodbye to the Drell because she still wanted to talk to the mechanics. But as soon as she passed the assassin, he put his hand around her wrist like a vice. It almost hurt. Many underestimated the strength of the Drells.

"Thane?"

Did she hear a growl? That wasn't true now. His grip became even tighter and he rose from his chair. Litavis swallowed heavily. Physically she was clearly imperior to him, especially since he already had her firmly under control. His face came closer and closer. Shepard had no choice. She gave her Biotic a free hand and threw the Drell away. Dazed he looked up at her and seemed to become clearer again.

"Forgive me, Siha. I..."

"Don't you dare do it again."

Shepard slowly left the room and took the elevator down. After a short conversation with the repair team she sighed resignedly. Four days to go. Back in her loft she informed the whole crew. She read the incoming reports and messages. Why did everyone in the galaxy want something from her? She was dead, damn it. At least it had been her and most didn't doubt it. Still, there were enough people who wanted something from her. The last message was from Mordin. Garrus' values had normalized. That was good. Thane's values were unchanged. However, what got her off the mark were the illustrations and notes on erogenous zones of the Drell. That was not funny, not at all.

"EDI, where is Mordin?"

"On the Citadel, Commander."

"Can you tell him something from me when he gets back?"

"Of course, Commander."

"Tell him if he sends me any more pictures like this, I'll throw him out of the airlock with one hand."

"Understood."

What was this guy thinking? Well she knew the answer, but please. That didn't have to be. As commander she was hardly responsible for all the needs of her crew. If she wanted it to be something else. Only Mordin didn't need to know that.

"Commander, Miss Tali'Zorah would love to talk to you."

"She can come in."

Tali was looking for any distraction at the time. Which was only understandable.

"Hello Tali, what's going on?"

"Hello, Shepard. I learned something new from Kelly and did some research."

"And now you want to try it out?"

"Yes. Absolutely. She told me about it, we saw documentaries and watched movies."

"Okay, Tali. What is it?"

"You know that Halloween is today, Shepard?"

"Yeah, I know, but what... oh? You want to celebrate Halloween?"

"Yes. I've already checked. There are a lot of parties. We could go there."

"Or, you could go with Garrus and make fun of the disguised people."

Shepard has already noticed that the young Quarian had a thing for her best friend. From time to time she tried to point Tali in the right direction. With Garrus it didn't make sense. One could also have tried to push the Normandy.

"Oh, Shepard. That's in vain. He likes another one much better."

"What? Who?

"I'll tell you after the party. Come on, all human crew members are there. Even Jack comes with me."

"What? You got Jack to do that?"

"Yes, I did. She said she loved that shit."

"Fascinating. And what do you want to dress up as?"

"I can't disguise myself, Shepard. But I can dress you up."

"Point one. I don't have to dress up, I'm already a zombie. Point two, most women's disguises are a job title with either the word sexy or slut on it and point three, is that really your serious business?"

"Yes it is. Please Shepard. I also promise you I won't pick out a horrible costume."

Sighing, Litavis twisted her eyes.

"All right."

\--------------------

Catwoman? She was Catwoman? What the hell was Tali thinking? Shepard looked at herself incredulously in the mirror. Her body was in a tight vinyl suit and a mask covered her entire face. Not a single piece of skin was visible. Did Tali always feel so cut off from the world? Well, at least nobody would recognize her. She would go along for an hour and then quickly disappear again. So she mingled with her crew. Even here nobody recognized her.

"I hate you, Tali.", the commander breathed to the Quarian.

The voice eater made her sound like a hissing cat.

"You look so good. You can't even tell if you're a human or an Asari. Enjoy it nevertheless. Now you can also relax the time. No Commander, only you."

"Oh that is the sense?"

"Do you not like it at all?"

"If you explain it to me like that, it sounds quite good. But you could have disguised me as Quarian or Volus, too."

"But then not so many men would look after you."

Litavis laughed quietly. Arriving at the club she went straight to the bar. With these high shoes she was even bigger than usual. Or the Turian next to her was smaller than she was used to. Shepard calmly watched the hustle and bustle in the club. The others seemed to enjoy themselves. Behind her at a table were Tali, Garrus and Thane.

"I'm surprised you're here, Thane. Shepard didn't come at all."

"What are you trying to say, Garrus?"

"Do you think she won't notice that you're running after her all the time?"

Oh, please don't. Couldn't the two of them even get along?"

"Hey. We're here to have fun. So calm down again. Shepard wouldn't be thrilled either."

Satisfied the commander registered that Tali had everything under control. So Litavis concentrated on her drinks and the hustle and bustle around her. Of course, she never let her crew out of her sight. Thane suddenly stood beside her. The redhead just ignored him. Again he began to follow her. But this time very conspicuous, he wanted her to notice him. Had he recognized her? Then he would talk to her... Even on the dance floor he followed her. So unrecognized she could also dance liberated. Commander Shepard could not dance. That had become a running gag in her crew. Not at all. She could dance. The looks of the men gave her more than right. Only a commander shouldn't dance like that. Suddenly she felt two strong hands on her hips pulling her closer to a well-trained body.

"I don't know if you're after them, but you leave them alone."

She had rarely heard this cold in his voice. Thane thought she was an assassin? Well at least he hadn't recognized her. Shepard's hands went to the neck of the Drell. With her Biotic she gently stroked his frills.

"And if it was, who would stop me? You?"

He didn't recognize her. Really not. That was exciting. His grip became firmer. He really pressed their bodies together.

"If it has to be."

"Oh please, Drell. You don't know any more whether you want to kill me or fuck me."

Was that an insecure blink? His grip became even tighter. Her ass rubbed provocatively in his crotch. Despite his grip, Shepard turned around. Now she stroked both hands over his darkened frills. A hot game, but now it was enough. 

"Another time, Krios."

Shepard left the party. Outside she had to laugh. Miranda and Jack met her. They fought again, this time because they wore the same costume. Catwoman. Different types, but definitely Catwoman. Still laughing she went to the Sky car taxies. But then she stopped and changed direction. Quickly she turned into a dark alley. She only had to wait a few moments until her pursuer appeared. With her Biotic she pressed the Drell against the wall.

"Are you following me, Krios? And then so obviously. Shame on you, bad boy."

She stepped on him and grabbed Thane's bouncing crotch.

"So my little one, did you want to kill me here, or fuck me? Could you decide now?"

The way his hips buckled towards her he had decided. As before in the club she reached into his frills and pressed their bodies against each other. 

"So that's what you want? Are you quite sure you can handle it?"

She didn't like the growling. So Litavis's grip on the sensitive parts of his neck became tighter. How he now trembled under her.

"That would expect you more often. Shall I show you tonight where your place is, slave?"

If Kolyat had now fucked her, the game would be over now. But Thane groaned and his body twitched uncontrollably. 

"Not here."

She let him go and went in another direction. Thane just followed her. Fortunately Litavis knew this area. So she headed for her famous hotel.

\--------------------

When she arrived at the hotel, she gave the receptionist a short signal. Apparently not much had changed. A young Asari brought her to her room. Another had already run ahead and had prepared the room. Litavis entered the room with a contented smile. It seemed quite normal, but she knew the extras. Thane stood now directly behind here. Quickly she turned around to him and forced him to his knees. Her biotic shackles forced his arms onto his back.

"So that you would not come up with stupid ideas.”

She pulled the shackles tighter. His breathing became harder. Who would have thought that the mighty Assassin had such preferences? Slowly she circled around him.

"The rules are quite simple. You do what I say when I say it. For good behavior you get a reward, for bad I will hurt you very much. You don't have any rights here. I decide and only I, have you understood that, slave?”

"Yes, mistress.”

Already strangely, he was the second of her crew, which addressed her so and she liked it.

"I see you have experience. Very beautiful. Oh your Safeword is... Sere. I won't stop until I hear it from you, understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good. Strip."

Litavis enjoyed this sight. Thane reminded her clearly more of a human being than Garrus. The visible back muscles made her lick her lips. Her fingers danced over Thane's upper body. Gently her hands drove to the frills. Shepard briefly massaged the sensitive area. The assassin's breathing accelerated more and more. His muscles began to twitch uncontrollably. His hands clenched to fists. Only with a lot of discipline he held still and tried not to reach for her.

"On the bed with you." 

As soon as the Drell lay on the bed she followed him, turned him on his belly and sat on his back with her legs apart. With gentle pressure her hands drove over the green skin. She gently pulled his arms up on his back and tied them together with a long rope. 

"You don't come up with stupid ideas, slave."

She rose in a flowing movement. The breath of the Drell had hardly accelerated noticeably. His frills, however, shone much more than ever before.

"Get off the bed. Kneel down with your legs apart, I want to see everything." 

As fast as he could, he followed her orders. Shepard looked at her new toy. His broad chest, defined abdominal muscles and finally his fully erect phallus. He had the same color as his skin. On both sides he had the same frills as on his neck. They also shone in a rich red. She squatted in front of him and grasped the hard limb. He was thick. Not as long as Garrus', but very close to the Turians in circumference. Slowly she stroked him up and down. With every stroke the assassin drove together. As his gaze fell on the collar in her hand, he stiffened.

"Fear? I know you can't stand it, slave."

"What? How do you know?" 

Shepard rose and stepped behind the Drell. From a hiding place she pulled out a crop. She grasped Thane's neck hard and pressed his forehead to the ground. 

"You had started so well, but now..."

She took a wide swing and hit the bare butt of the Drell hard. She could hear a soft sigh from him. 

"Count."

Again and again Shepard struck until his entire backside was reddened and he screamed softly.

"Twenty."

"Anything you want to say, slave?"

"Forgive me, mistress."

"Look at that. You remember again. Why are you here?"

"To serve you, mistress."

"Why?"

"Because I am your slave."

Again she struck hard.

"Mistress. Because I am your slave, mistress."

"Good boy. You deserve a reward for that."

Her fingers lay around Thane's hard cock and pumped him hard. His muscles contracted more and more.

"Mistress, I am coming... Please... I..."

Litavis withdrew again. She wouldn't make it that easy for him. Slowly she went back and sat down on the bed. 

"Come here and lie on your back."

As he followed her order, Shepard fetched some toys from the nightstand.

"Spread your legs. That's good."

Shepard took the lubricant and warmed it up in her hands. As soon as she was satisfied with the temperature, she put some of the gel on her fingers. Gently she inserted one into Thane and moved it slightly back and forth. 

"Shhh... Close your eyes." 

As soon as she hit the sensitive spot in the Drell, she finally heard what she was longing for all the time. Thane moaned with pleasure. Quite soon a second finger followed. 

"Well, is it so awesome to get fucked by my fingers?"

"Yes, mistress."

Slowly she spread her fingers. The wheezing became louder and louder. Again her fingers hit the sensitive nerve plexus. Now she was grateful to Mordin for the illustrations. Grinning, she looked at the twitching abdominal muscles. Her free hand embraced the hard limb and pumped it agonizingly slowly.

"Mistress, more please."

"So impatient, slave?"

Thane nodded only weakly. Litavis concentrated and her hands began to glow blue. Excitedly, her playmate cried out with every further movement. First drops formed at his tip. With firm hand movements she distributed the liquid on his phallus.

"Let's see what your discipline is like, slave. You only come if I permit it."

Under all his moaning she believed to hear a quiet agreement. The muscles of the Drell became more and more tense. Finally Shepard pulled her hand off the erect limb and dedicated herself only to the sensitive point inside the assassin.

"I... hn... I... can... hng... Mistress, please."

"Not yet."

Litavis withdrew completely from her toy. She made a discontented sound as he opened his eyes.

"I didn't let you do that."

So she reached for a blindfold and put it on the assassin.

"Do you like that, slave? To be at my mercy?"

Thane remained silent, but only for a moment. Shocked, he gasped as small needles stuck into his upper body. Grinning, the commander drew the man's chest muscles with the needle wheel. She had asked him a question, and if he didn't want to answer, he had to live with the consequences. Slowly she slid down the wheel. The abdominal muscles twitched under the touch of the needles. The Drell's breath stopped when the instrument had reached its genital area. Grinning, the redhead pulled the wheel one way out. She rode the wheel along Thane's left side. Finally the needles stabbed into his frills, which caused a loud scream from the Drell. Litavis's inferted her again into the body of her playmate. The wheel just dropped and grabbed the hard cock again. She drove up and down the hot shaft very easily, while her fingers gave a clearly hard rhythm.

"Mistress, please."

"Please, what?

"May... hn... may I... come? I beg... you."

"If you ask so nicely... Come!"

The man's back was completely arched. Shepard thought her fingers would break, the muscle ring tightened so tightly. In a single, violent thrust it surrendered. Panting rank of the underdog for air. Litavis wiped her hands on the sheet. She turned Thane to her side and released the shackles. His breath was heavy. Tenderly Shepard stroked the chest of the Drell before she went to the door. 

"See you on the Normandy, Thane."

\--------------------

The Commander quietly entered life support. The assassin looked at photos from the Halloween party. He took a closer look at Jack and Miranda in particular.

"Looking for something, Thane?"

"Siha! No..."

He quickly closed the files. Litavis sat down as if nothing had happened. She tried to talk to him as usual, but he was too distracted.

"I'll leave you alone then."

"Siha... could we go back to the new shadow broker?"

"If I have cleared that with Tali, then surely. Why?"

"I need to ask her something."

"Is it about Catwoman? You looked at the pictures very carefully."

"Yes. I... must know who... well..."

"Why don't you just ask them?"

"I... it would be very unpleasant."

"Well then. I know it by the way."

"What? Who?"

"You call her... Siha."

Grinning, Shepard left the room.

\--------------------  
Tonight our bodies getting intertwined  
It's fucking filthy feeding off the blood inside  
Dried out veins and no more pain  
Let me know the place and I'll take you away  
Tonight we're not gonna hold back  
Make way for the freaks giving everybody heart attacks  
What you need is just a little discipline  
And I got a heavy dose of a right medicine  
I'm dominant by definition  
I'm turned on by your submission  
The dark side is how  
We've been living  
Let me show you  
What you've been missing  
You, you, you are  
You are my slave  
My little fucking disaster  
I, I, I am  
I am your god  
Call me  
Call me  
Call me your master  
Tonight we're living dead, lure you to my bed  
The happy ending is  
Your flesh under my nails no more fears and no more tears  
You're my murder doll and this is love at first bite  
Bind you in a rope tight  
What you need is just a little discipline  
And I got a heavy dose of the right medicine  
The dark side is how  
We've been living  
Let me show you  
What you've been missing  
You, you, you are  
You are my slave  
My little fucking disaster  
I, I, I am  
I am your god  
Call me  
Call me  
Call me your master  
Dominant by definition so turned on by your submission  
Master of this fucking game I'll make you wanna scream my name  
Take it off girl strip it with no shame  
I'm a thirsty animal that cannot be tamed  
Latex, chains and whips make me hard and excite me  
Come on, throw your hands up and pretend you wanna fight me  
Dominant by definition so turned on by your submission  
Master of this fucking game I'll make you wanna scream my name  
Take it off girl strip it with no shame  
I'm a thirsty animal that cannot be tamed  
Latex, chains and whips make me hard and excite me  
Come on, throw your hands up and pretend you wanna fight me  
You, you, you are  
You are my slave  
My little fucking disaster  
I, I, I am  
I am your god  
Call me  
Call me  
Call me your master.


End file.
